


Bultaroreune Oliver (Its on Fire Oliver)

by SotheBalanceShifts



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Kpop - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bultaroreune my dudes, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy New Year Guys!, I think im forgetting stuff, Kpop references, M/M, Suga mentioned - Freeform, bts mentioned - Freeform, dancing to kpop songs, for olivarry secret santa, how does one tag, shinee mentioned, what am I doing with my life honesly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: Oliver loved Barry, he really did, but it was moments like this that made him question his sanity.





	Bultaroreune Oliver (Its on Fire Oliver)

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry 
> 
> Enjoy

Oliver loved Barry, he really did, but it was moments like this that made him question his sanity.

 

You see, Oliver and his team had decided to visit Star Labs for the week, needing a break from Star City’s messy atmosphere as well as to spend the holidays with Oliver’s soon to be husband, Barry. The four person team, consisting of Thea, Oliver, Diggle and Felicity, had expected to be greeted by the occupants of the building. So, when they were not, it worried the young group, and they made the decision to enter the premise, expecting something to have happened to the members of the other team.

 

What the group was met with was completely different though. As the sound of their footsteps neared the center, they were met with music blasting some kind of music in a different language. Oliver turned to look at his sister with a weird expression as they continued walking. Thea, on the other hand, had a smirk growing on her face as she heard the music, obviously knowing what was going on, however, she found no reason to share with Oliver. 

 

To be honest, Barry truly forgot that his fiancee was coming to visit with the rest of the team, so he did not see any reason  _ not _ to teach the willing members of his team the moves to Bangtan Soyeondan’s Fire. Really, it was a good song with perfectly choreographed movements- partly from the courtesy of Barry’s bias breaker, J-Hope. To clarify, Barry had gotten into the Kpop fandom a  _ long _ time ago when he was first introduced to the frontrunners of K-Pop, a five person band brought together by SM Entertainment called SHINee. It all went downhill from there. Barry fell into the genre head first when he just wanted to learn the group members names, but then he somehow ended up watching videos of them dancing to other groups’ songs and silly moments. Really, Barry should have stepped out there, but as can be evident with what the brunet was currently doing now, he did not. In fact, Barry ended up falling further into the fandom when he first listened to Mama by a group called EXO. Now, you would think Barry would have been satisfied by just listening to the song, but that was not the case. Within a month, the speedster had learned the names and faces of all twelve group members as well as the order of ages. 

 

Of course, Barry’s obsession did not end there, he learned all the names of the members of Twice, Super Junior, Bangtan Sonyeondan (BTS for short), and an extensive list of others which could amount to an entire one shot fanfiction alone. Nevertheless his extensive knowledge of Kpop groups’ members, Barry had truly fallen in love with BTS’s songs and, when Cisco asked him who his favorite one was a few weeks after they had begun to work together, Barry had just stared at the floor in contemplation before answering that all of the members were his bias. 

 

It had not taken Barry long to learn the choreography of the songs- which he was teaching Cisco when Oliver and his accompanying friends had entered. Barry, having not noticed, signaled to Wally to start the music, internally screaming in joy when Suga’s voice started the song off with, “Bultaoreune.”

 

“What is going on?” Felicity asked, confused at what was occuring in front of her eyes. Barry wiped towards the sound of a familiar voice and squealed, stopping his movements immediately. He hid his face in his hands as he sank to the floor in embarrassment- you see, no one that lived in Star City that he had talked to knew that he had a small, miniscule, barely noticable obsession with BTS. Oliver and Diggle had confused expressions on their faces as they attempted to piece together what on Earth Barry was doing. Thea, on the other hand, had an amused expression on her face as she walked to the center with Barry, listening for the right moment to dance to the music. 

 

Her moment came sooner than the brunette was ready for when Suga gave another deep Bultaorune before the dance break. Thea threw herself into the music, laughing as Barry looked up at her with a confused expression before joining her dancing, giggling with her as well. After they had finished dancing to the rest of the song, Barry’s small giggles evolved into full on laughter as he ran over to his fiancee in an attempt to shift everyone’s attention away from his embarrassment. 

 

“I thought you were not going to show up until later?” Barry asked, confused at how early that his soon to be spouse had shown up. If Barry had his times correctly- which he almost never did- then Oliver was not supposed to appear until four thirty in the afternoon, which would mean-. Barry shifted from Oliver’s chest after enveloping the older in a hug, taking a glance at the watch on his wrist- which Oliver had gifted them for their three year anniversary six months ago. After realising it was nearing five o'clock, the dark haired male groaned at his poor sense of time management (and the fact that he had forgotten that Oliver was visiting him today). 

 

Oliver simply laughed at his lover’s antics before snaking a hand arung Barry’s waist and looked at the rest of Barry’s team before pulling the younger out of the room to begin the long walk to Barry’s apartment. Oliver did not mind the long walk- it would give him time to talk to his partner about some… things. Especially Barry’s (pervious unknown to him) obsession with foreign music. 

 

Barry giggled nervously when he realized that the pair had the needed amount of time for the younger male to explain himself to his lover. He turned towards Oliver with a silent pleading to let Barry explain later. Oliver, although he had a mischievous expression on his face, granted Barry’s wish and didn’t ask about the day’s events until they were cuddled up on Barry’s bed inside his apartment. 

 

Like many of the couple’s shared nights, Oliver laid on his back, Barry a pleasant weight on his right side with a hand around the latter's waist. Barry had assumed that Oliver had forgotten about what he had seen in the center of Star Labs, was content and happy- that was until Oliver broke the quiet with a single question. 

 

“Care to explain what I witnessed today?” 

 

Barry shot up, covering his reddening face with his hands and wishing that he did not have to deal with the situation at hand. He truly loved Oliver, but sometimes he hated the other’s ability to remember events that he wished to. After a moment of hesitation, Barry decided that if Oliver had dealt with his weird quirks for as long as he did, then he could deal with one more. Barry turned to the other occupant of his bed and took a breath. 

 

“Well, it all started with a group called SHINee…” Barry then proceeded to dive into a longer than needed explanation of his Kpop experiences and his personal anecdotes about each band he mentioned. Oliver, midway during his partner’s explanation, had a look of ‘what is he saying’ as Barry had begun to throw group after group name at Oliver. Barry noticed this expression and put a hand up to his neck, sheepishly ending the explanation as quickly as he could. 

 

Before Oliver could open his mouth to respond to Barry’s mess of an explanation- which he cannot begin to comprehend- Barry phone rang, filling the room with _yet_ _another_ song in Korean. While Barry went to go pick up his singing phone, Oliver was lost in his thoughts. _Who the hell was Jin and why did Barry keep calling him worldwide handsome?  Why did Barry keep calling a man named Suho a lonely parent who wants- what was that guy’s name again? Kris?_ Oliver didn’t know anymore, but before he could contemplate further, Barry’s laughter brought him out of his thoughts. 

 

“What happened?” Oliver asked, curious as to why Barry was near hysterics.

 

“The tree at Star Labs.”

 

“What about the tree?”

 

“It’s on fire, Oliver.” 

 

With that, Barry burst into laughter and kneeled over on the bed while Oliver remained confused as to what his lover found so funny. He would have to ask Barry to explain later. 

 

Barry never ended up explaining why it was funny that the tree that was up at Star Labs caught on fire the day he joined Cisco and Thea in dancing ‘Fire’, but Thea did. Oliver never was a fan of irony- nor was he a fan of puns, but he was a fan of Barry Allen, so he just let his annoyance go for the time being. 

  
  


That didn’t mean he understood Barry’s references to Kpop, and he didn’t think he ever will. 


End file.
